Remember me
by Jin Shen Si
Summary: When a girl named Kinu is paired up in a team7 with emo, idiot with serious hyperness problems and a fangirl with inner self and the emo starts to fall for her... Theres going to be serious need of medication. SasuxOOC raiting may go up! I want 5 reviews!
1. She can see future, LISTEN TO HER!

Jin: Hola! My first story is now out!

Audience: Miss Jin Shen Si does **not** own Naruto or any it's characters! She only owns Kinu!

Jin: w00t! By the way, Kinu has Kaisengan. My own bloodline thingy...

Dream:

_Kinu was in a forrest, running away from something. She didnt know what, because first it made a sound like: "Ssssssssh...". And next like: "Hrrrrrrrrrr...". Kinu felt something grap her leg and she heard a female voice calling her name. It kept saying: "Come to me... Come to me, or I'll kill you... Kinu!". Kinu felt unbeliveble pain and screamed._

End of dream

Kinu woke up in her room and saw sun shining throw her curtains. She felt cold and was all in sweat.Kinu got up and walked to a mirror. She heard somebody call her name from outside. The girl walked to a window and looked out and saw Shikamaru and Choji. "Are you coming? We have twenty minutes before we are late!" Shikamaru shouted to her and Kinu started panicking. "WHAAAAT!!" She screamed and runned to her wardobe. "Ok, lets see... This, this and this!" Kinu whispered and ran to change her clothes. Kinu looked herself in the mirror. She had waist long black hair that was curly at the ends and she was wearing black leatherpants, black shoes, red sleeveles top and collar around her neck. Kinu graped her bag and ran outside. "How much time?" she asked from Choji. " Ten minutes. We must hurry!" They all ran to academy just before bell rang. "Just in time..." Kinu breathed hard. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned. "Lets go inside." Choji said. "Oh yeah, today Iruka-sensei tells our teams..." Kinu tought aloud. "Are you comming" Choji asked. "Sorry '." she said and walked to them.

In class

Choji and Shikamaru went to their seats to the back of the class. Kinu was planing to go to there too, but got overwalked by Sasuke fanclub. "Oww..." She got up and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" somebody asked her. "Noo-o-oo!" Kiny complained. She turned to look who was she talking to. "I dont know what all girls see in that idiot." Naruto said. "Me ether Naruto..." Kinu sat on nearest chair. "You mean you dont like him?" Naruto asked. "No! NEVER!!" She screamed in disgust. "Cool!" Naruto said and went to Sakura. Kinu went to sit with Shikamaru and Choji. "I wish we get to the same team!" she said and sat next to Shikamaru. "There is Hinata, I must ask her something. Brb!" she ran off just when Choji was about to say something. "Oi, Hinata!" Kinu smiled and walked to her. "G-good m-morning Kinu-s-san." She said and smiled. Kinu smiled back more widely. "Do you wanna come to sleepover to my house tomorrow?" she asked from Hinata. "Of c-course K-kinu-san." Hinata anserwed. "No need for -san okay?" Kinu smiled. "O-okay K-kinu." "See ya later Hinata!" Kinu was(once again) planing to go back to her seat, but saw Naruto on a desk infront Sasuke. They glared eachother their faces so close (Oh yeah, I forgot to menton that she can see a little to the future with her Kaisengan).Kinu activated her Kaisengan to look if something was going to happen, but what she saw shocked her. "Naruto pull back or-" she yelled but too late. Student behind Naruto fell back and made Naruto fall forwards... On Sasuke."OMFG!" Kinu laughed her ass off as Naruto and Sasuke broke a kiss and started to spit and cought. Kinu ran to help Naruto from getting beated up by Sasuke fanclub as Iruka came to class. She gave up and went back to your seat and listened Iruka.

Little timejump 

"... Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Kinu." Iruka said. "Why I'm in same team as that loser?!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Sasuke. "Oh come on, you know you love him." Kinu murmured and laughed before Iruka smiled at you and sighed "Actually its because Naruto got the lowest points and Sasuke highest." he said and contuned telling teams. Naruto shot her a death glare, but Kinu gave him the im-sorry-and-ill-treat-you-ramen´ look wich made him grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin: Ok, My first story in here!

Audience: claps hands

Jin: bows Thankyou, thank you!

Audience: Please rate and review! If Jin-san has some wrong spelled words, please tell her!


	2. NEVER sing aloud!

**Jin:** I'm here people! I didnt get those 5 reviews, BUT I'm in good mood and wrote secong chapter to see if things will start to roll from now on...

**Audience:** Well It took you a while!

**Jin:** Yeah yeah, whatever...

**Writer:** Miss. Jin DOESN'T own Naruto. God only knows what a nightmare it would be for those who don't like Yaoi if she did.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Third person POV.**

So Kinu was slowly dying inside and was put to on the same team as Naruto, Sasuke and the pink haired freak. Kinu hopped outside under a large tree and started to sing with beautiful voice.

She sang a song that she remember from somewhere, but didnt know where from.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

(artist: BOA song: every heart)

When Kinu stoped singing Sakura and Naruto were like: 'Oh my god! HOW BEAUTIFUL VOICE! O.o'. And Sasuke had fallen asleep because of the peaceful melody of the song.

Naruto poked Kinus shoulder and pointed to Shikamaru and Choji, who were eating their lunch with a blondie girl who had her hair in hight ponytail.

'_Thats must be their team mate._' she tought and sweatdroped the way Ino was literialy glittering after hearing Kinu singing.

She was looking at her like she havent ever hear somebody sing so well. It took a while to Kinu to realize she sang pretty loud. The girl's face turned bright red and she quickly sprinted back inside.

Kinu heard people gasping as she almost flying went past them, but she didnt mind, the girl just had to get inside as fast as she could. Kinu ran to a nearest empty class and slammed tho door closed. She leaned her back against the door and slid to sitting position to the ground. The black haired girl heard somebody knock to the door. Kinu opened the door and saw...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sasukes POV.**

I just woke up and yawned slightly. I had fell asleep because of Kinus voice an- '_NO!_'

Because I didn't get any sleep last night! Yeah, that's why! However: I fell asleep and when woke up I saw naruto yelling something to the fading back of Kinu.

'_Man that girl has some legs. I'd never win her in running speed_'.

Anyway, I had to wonder what had happened while I was in La-la land. Well, I got answer to that pretty fast whan random people started making 'squee' noises and writing big sign that said 'WE 3 YOU, KINU!' and 'Sing Kinu, SING!'.

Unbeliveable.

'_Well I got to admit that not only speed, but the girl had also a freaking nerve to sing so loud!_'

I mean, I have never singed to **ANYBODY**. I got up and walked to the school building in order to find Kinu the goddess of music.

'_I wonder if she will camp in the broomcloset for tonight. It's not very smart for her to go out for a while_'. I chuckled to the tought of the girl snoring on the floor of the closet.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Third person POV.**

... Shikamaru and Choji!

"Are you alright? You left so fast, your new fanclub couldn't ask for your autograph." Choji grined.

"Yeah, I just havent ever sing infron-A FANCLUB!?!?!?" Kinu yelled and jumped two feet in air.

"With that song, almost half of the academy now loves you... What a pain..." Shikamaru smirked. '_How the hell did she manage to stay half a minute in air?!_' he sweatdroped as Kinu landed on her face with a loud SPLAT.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Kinu screamed.

"Okay okay, calm down!" Shikamaru held his ears and Choji shaked Kinu by her shoulders.

"HOW COULD I?! I have a fanclub and a broken nose!. I dont even wanna have a fanclub..." she cried and held her nose.

"Well now you have, and your better get used to it." Choji said and smiled.

"I give up..." Kinu said with animetears and walked back outside.

Bad mistake.

There was almost twenty other students waiting for her and screaming her name.

"There you are!" Naruto ran to the shocked teen by the door.

"Come on, we are going to meet our sensei!" Naruto took Kinu's hand and started pulling her to Sakura and Sasuke(who gave up looking for Kinu and came back outside).

"I'll see you later!" Kinu shouted to Shikamaru and Choji as she was dragged away.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Jin:** Okay, I'm ending this part here! If you wanna see what happends, then wait for the next part! See ya! REVIEW OR THERE WONT BE NEXT PART!  
evil laugh

**Audience:** throwing random objects at writer

**Writer:** Hey, I'm INNOCENT! I only write what Jin tells me to! And I don't even get paid enough!

**Jin:** But... I'm not paying you at all... And thats because you write one row and crawl back in the basket next to my bed and start eating carrots!

**Audience:** throws knifes to Jin

**Writer:** So the shortness of the story is because your lazy afterall...

**Jin:** ...

**Writer: **... And you pay in carrots.

**Jin:** Meh.


End file.
